Fairy Tail Plays Slender
by Sovereign64
Summary: Lucy and her friends try out the popular horror game Slender...resulting in priceless reactions. ONESHOT


**Sovereign: Just a little story idea that came into my mind. Enjoy!**

_**Fairy Tail Plays Slender**_

Lucy stares at her laptop as she plays a game she downloaded recently. She walks through the dark forest until she arrives at an abandoned truck. She collects a piece of paper pasted on the side of the truck. She then turns around…and gets a big surprise.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Lucy screams in horror as she gets caught by the infamous faceless man in a black suit known as the Slender Man. Lucy continues screaming as she watches the screen goes berserk for a moment, and then turns black.

"Dammit." Lucy said, narrowing her eyes.

"Lucy-san." Lucy turns her head to see Levy and Erza entering her apartment. "We heard screaming. What happened?" Levy asked.

"Oh nothing, I was playing a game." Lucy said, smiling sheepishly.

Erza widens her eyes at her laptop. "Is that Slender? I love that game!" Erza shouted, clenching both of her hands together in delight.

"You play this game often Erza? It's scary!" Lucy cried.

"I know. That's what makes this game so fun." Erza said smiling as she places her hands on both sides of her hip.

"Can I try playing?" Levy asked Lucy.

"Are you sure you want to play?" Lucy asked her friend. Levy nods her head in response.

"Okay. Levy can go first, and then I'll go." Erza said. Lucy and Levy nod their heads to Erza in response.

Lucy then backs away and Levy plays the game on her laptop. "Sooooo, what should I do in this game?" Levy asked as she starts the game.

"Walk through the dark forest and find 8 pages." Lucy explained to her.

"But while you are at it, watch out for the Slender Man." Erza added.

"That's it? Okay." Levy said. Levy walks over to the tree and collects her first page. "There, everything is fine so-" Suddenly, Levy's heart skips a beat when the thumping sound starts playing. "Far?"

"Be careful Levy…" Lucy said, feeling uneasy. She and Erza continue watching Levy walk through the forest until she turns left and sees the Slender Man. The piano stings causes Levy to jump and gasp while Lucy screams in horror again.

"Oh crap! I saw him! WHAT DO I DO?" Levy shouted panicking.

"LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY!" Erza shouts back. Levy turns back to the screen and tries to turn around but the screen gets whiter.

"But I'm too slow!" Levy cried. "NOOOO!" She helplessly watched Slender Man captures her and the game is over.

Lucy sighs. "Dammit."

"Now it's my turn." Erza smiles as she takes over Lucy's laptop. "Let me guys show it how it's done. I managed to beat this game a few times before."

"Alright. Go Erza." Lucy deadpanned. However, as soon as Erza starts the game, she turns to the left and gets captured by Slender.

"WHAAAATTTT?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza yells in despair, shocked that she lost the game just a few seconds in. Lucy and Levy cover their mouths and snicker while standing behind her.

"OH WHAT THE HELL?!" Erza shouted as she turns away from the laptop in frustration.

"Hey guys! What are you all playing?" Wendy said as she enters the apartment.

"Oh, we are playing Slender." Lucy said to her smiling.

"Oh nice. Can I play?" Wendy asked.

"Sure." Lucy replied. Wendy goes over to her laptop and plays. Lucy, Erza and Levy watches the Sky Dragon Slayer start the game and walks the forest.

_**3 minutes later…**_

Wendy's mouth gapes open and her eyes are as wide as dinner plates when Slender Man appears in front of her. "WHAT IS HE DOING THERE?!" Wendy shouted in horror. As the screen goes white, Wendy screamed in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH"

Wendy proceeds to go on a frenzy by getting onto the table and stomps on Lucy's laptop repeatedly. Lucy, Levy and Erza drop their jaws in horror as Wendy smashes the laptop.

After five minutes of screaming and stomping, Wendy calms down and takes a few deep breaths.

Lucy stares at her now damaged laptop, completely dumbfounded and speechless.

"Oh dear…" Levy uttered as she sweatdrops. Wendy looks down and realizes she has damaged Lucy's laptop. She looks up and smiles sheepishly.

"Gomenasai…"

**THE END**


End file.
